<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beer, Bruises, and Blood Stains by jonghtokki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513675">Beer, Bruises, and Blood Stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghtokki/pseuds/jonghtokki'>jonghtokki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, a little bit of blood but nothing graphic, alcohol consumption, creepy man at the bar, jongho gets in a bar fight, yeosang has anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghtokki/pseuds/jonghtokki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an idiot, you know that? And you don't really think things through. and you kind of get an ego when you drink. Also your arguments  with Wooyoung are very annoying.”</p><p>   "okay okay... sheesh i get it." Jongho tensed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beer, Bruises, and Blood Stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>follow me on twitter @jonghtokki 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   The autumn night breeze is chilly against Yeosang's bare arms. He tightly hugs his limbs to his chest as he sits on the curb outside the bar. His head is pounding to the muffled bass from inside the bar. God he wants to go home so bad. He's cold, and on the verge of tears. And fuck.. he didn't even get the change to enjoy that Moscow mule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Jongho sat on the curb about two feet away. His cheek was sore. There was dried blood on his lips. He also wanted to get home, though he is the reason they are in this mess anyway. Jongho is drunk, and he fucked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "I'm an idiot-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You think?" Yeosang barked back. Maybe he was too harsh on the brunette, he only wanted to protect the blonde, but Jongho isn't like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Cold?” Jongho attempted to make conversation again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “No-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Jongho knew this was a lie. He could visibly see his boyfriend shaking. It was a bit chilly outside at this time at night. He began to take his jacket off-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Jongho please-” They made eye contact. Jongho could see the tears line Yeosang’s hazel eyes. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve his night ruined like that. Jongho sighed before putting his jacket back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A couple hours ago, they arrived at one of the smaller, less populated bars in the area. The clique had discovered the joint during their first year of college. Now three years later, the bar had become one of their usual gathering places. The clique even had become one of the more anticipated regulars, especially on the weekends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Jongho and Yeosang were the group’s first couple. Yeosang was nervous to announce their relationship, he was convinced it would tear their friends apart, but Jongho assured him that no one cared. And to no surprise, no one actually gave a shit when they announced they had been dating for the last 3 months. Actually the group was quite relieved that they finally stopped pretending they didn't have a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I mean, Jongho, you made it quite obvious you had the fattest crush on Yeosang." Wooyoung snapped Yeosang out of thought. The blonde glanced up at San, leaning over Wooyoung in an attempt to reach the plate of fries. Woosan definitely received the most annoying couple award, amongst the clique. They are cherished and loved, of course, but definitely never matured past the mental age of six. It's quite obvious as Wooyoung swung his legs under the booth, as San shovels fries into his boyfriend's mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are they even legal to drink? Who even let them in here?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Jongho had settled for a beer. Bleh. Yeosang found that disgusting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does someone drink that willingly?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s seriously Jongho's only flaw. Beer is just so sour and bitter. Yeosang shudders at the thought. He wanted something sweet, but the menu was so long and his knowledge of alcoholic beverages was limited. He was too shy to ask, so he ended up just getting what Jongho got. He will just suffer, of course, but once he's buzzed the taste isn't going to matter anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     This was their first time going out in who knows how long. The two of them being so confined by school and work, they haven't had an opportunity to drink and hang out with friends in a good minute. Yeosang had gotten buzzed off one beer, while Jongho was on his third by now. The blonde was always amazed by Jongho's alcohol tolerance. A drunk Jongho is loud and rowdy. He’ll never shut up, to be honest. When he is sober, he’s more careful and delicate with words, and very much more of a listener, but when he gets some alcohol in his system, all those patient qualities about him gets thrown in the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Jongho and Wooyoung are squabbling about something Yeosang doesn't give a shit about. Drunk Yeosang just wants to be held, and a few drinks down, he's already exhausted. The older male rests his head on Jongho's shoulder, chin nestling into his muscle, arms around his boyfriend's middle. He’s trying so hard to focus on their conversation, but nothing is making sense. It’s probably about League of Legends or Football or something Yeosang doesn't understand. But Jongho is flinging his arms around a lot and Yeosang can't get comfortable. So the blonde stood up from their booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Hey I'm gonna get another drink," He leans over to his boyfriend. In his head it sounded coherent, and it must have made enough sense because Jongho flashed him a thumbs up. Yeosang loves Jongho, of course, but he gets so heated in his useless debates that he gets tunnel visioned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he even care that Yeosang was there? Or did he want to keep arguing about Ahri vs Tracer.. wait a minute, that doesn't sound right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whatever, Yeosang just wants a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The blonde made his way to the bar, sitting in one of the high top chairs. Of course it had to be the squeaky one. Now everyone is probably staring at him and it's too late to move. So he just clears his throat and takes a look at the menu. Everything is blurry and words don't make sense. This was pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   An older man sat down in the high top next to the blonde, he grabbed the drink menu from the holder between the two, flipping it open and scanning the page. Yeosang didn't mean to stare, but his drunken mind was fixating on the ring on his finger. For some reason the way the light was reflecting on it really caught the blonde’s attention-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "That chair is pretty squeaky," the man spoke. It snapped Yeosang out of thought. The blonde glanced down; He had been unconsciously twisting in his chair, and now his leg is bouncing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he nervous about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   "This menu is pretty long... what did you order pretty boy?" The older gentleman turned his head towards Yeosang. He’s probably in his 40s, but honestly didn't look too bad, maybe it was just the alcohol. His blazer looked expensive. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Was that suede? Who wears suede to a bar? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeosang's mind went blank. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he ask a question? That was definitely a question. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   "N-Nothing yet... I can't read." Yeosang muttered out. He can't read? Was that really the best he could say</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>God he's pathetic. He really wants Jongho here. Now he's fidgeting with his hands, something feels uneasy. He doesn't like strangers, he doesn't like when people talk to him. Especially if they are older men. Why does he attract this kind of audience. He just wanted a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "How about I order you a lager?" The man leaned towards Yeosang. His cologne was strong, definitely department store. Now taking another look, his suede looks fake, he definitely needs to up his swooning game. The older man must have noticed the Yeosang's lip curl in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Okay okay.. how about a Moscow mule?" The man slightly chuckled. That got Yeosang's attention. Damn this man read him like a book. Moscow mules are a nice mix of sweet with a bit of a kick, but the most appealing part is that it doesn't even taste like alcohol. Yeosang glances at the man's face and didn't say anything, only gave a slight nod. Yeosang mentally slapped himself in the face for letting this creep buy him a drink, but he didn't have time to comprehend what had happened before the bartender slid the Moscow mule in front of him, in its traditional copper mug even. It looked so delicious that the blonde didn't even realize the older gentleman asked another question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Hey," The man snapped his fingers at Yeosang, "Did you come alone?" The blonde lifted his head up and turned to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "N-no my friends are over there," the smaller male turned his head towards the table and squinted. Everything all melted together into one messy blob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "There's no one over there," The man replied. Yeosang opened his eyes wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His vision is starting to focus. The table was empty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where did they go? Did they leave him? Maybe he did come alone? Is he dreaming?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeosang began to panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They wouldn't leave him right? Where's Jongho?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You can come over to my place for the night? I'll drop you off in the morning." The man placed a hand on Yeosang's thigh and gave an unexpected squeeze-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Yeosang doesn't recall what happened next, because the man was suddenly launched into the bar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that blood?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeosang opened his eyes wide, craning his head. There was Jongho. Did his boyfriend just punch a man? What </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The older man stood up and pushed the chair out of his way, it collided into the blonde’s leg. Yeosang took a step back before the man threw a punch at his boyfriend. Now Jongho was on the floor, face busted. There was blood and screaming. Panic was brewing in the blonde. Yeosang couldn’t apprehend any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Next thing, the bouncers were escorting Jongho and the older man to the entrance. Were they just kicked out of the bar? Reality started to sink in. His boyfriend just punched a man, at the bar, and now he's being kicked out. Everyone was staring. His cheeks grew red, he was hot. Yeosang felt like he couldn't breathe, his head began to spin. The room felt like it was collapsing in on him. There were so many people around, watching. Their eyes burned holes into his skin. He needed fresh air, he needed to escape. He jostled through the crowd towards the entrance, where the bouncers guided his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Jongho... Jongho!" He called out, he pushed past the bouncers as they threw him and the older man to the curb. Them two are still going at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Don't </span>
  <b>fucking</b>
  <span> touch him!” Jongho presses his finger into the man’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Jongho stop! Jongho please stop! You’re bleeding please!" Yeosang pulled on Jongho’s arm, “Jongho please let it go!” Tears pooled at Yeosang’s eyes, he didn't want to see Jongho like this. What if he gets arrested? What if he loses his scholarship? What if they kick him out of school? Yeosang wasn't about to let Jongho’s life get ruined over a creep at the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jongho pulled away from the old man and stormed down the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Jongho please! Look at me.” Yeosang grabbed his wrist and gave a firm tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You shouldn't have gone up there alone," The brunette glances at Yeosang and then back towards the man, who at this point decided Yeosang wasn't worth the hassle. Jongho looked fucked, he couldn't even hold eye contact with the blonde, let alone speak a coherent sentence. “He was way to friendly with you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "S-So you punched him? What the fuck Jongho? A-and I wouldn't have to have gone up there alone if you just paid attention to me. Do you understand how much trouble you could've got in?" Yeosang didn't know if he should be angry or sad, but he did not like this one bit, that's for sure. Jongho is sweet, but that comment about him going up alone was uncalled for. Yeosang reached up and touched the welt on Jongho’s cheek, and the brunette winced. The younger gripped Yeosang’s wrist but quickly loosened his hold. The pain in his chest hurt worse than the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.” Jongho confesses. Yeosang sighed and took Jongho’s hand in his and lead him back towards the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They were now sitting on the curb. The blonde had called a friend to pick them up. Yeosang was in denial now. Did his boyfriend really just punch a man? That’s not the man who spent days and weeks trying to convince Yeosang to go on one date with him. That's not the man who ended up winning Yeosang a giant Pikachu plushy on said first date. The same Pikachu plush that takes up the whole corner of Yeosang’s bedroom. And thought, It takes up an annoying amount of space, Yeosang cherishes that thing. The blonde glanced over at his boyfriend, he looked exhausted. His nose had finally stopped bleeding at this point. Yeosang just wants to go home and cry himself to sleep right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The car ride was quiet and awkward. The blonde's friend attempted to make small talk, but no one was in the mood. Yeosang was on the verge of crying, picking at the fibers in his ripped jeans. What if Jongho didn't show up for Yeosang? What was that man going to do? And Yeosang so easily gave in… He should've been stronger- No he was drunk- No that's not an excuse either. It's the creeps problem, not his own. He tried to convince himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Jongho was inspecting his hand, while the scene was playing out in his head over and over again. Maybe Jongho overreacted, put him and Yeosang at risk, but Yeosang doesn't deserve to be treated like. Jongho felt responsible somehow. He didn’t pay attention to his boyfriend like he should’ve. He really should've been there for Yeosang. It's his fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   When they arrived at their apartment, Jongho was the first to get out, made a B-line for the door and didn't even look back. Maybe he should've waited for Yeosang. God why is he such an idiot. But he can't look back now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey, let me repay you sometime, sorry I made you deal with us." Yeosang sniffled up an apology. He was upset, but he still had manners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Don't even worry about it, Yeo. I'm always here if you need me, just go get some rest, we can talk about it some other time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "God i love you. Good night. Drive home safe," Yeosang closed the door and glanced at their building. He didn't even want to go inside. He just wants to curl up in a ball right here in the parking lot and disappear from this earth until this was conveniently all said and done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   But no. Yeosang had to deal with this like an adult, like a good boyfriend. Because even thought Jongho is the biggest idiot in the world,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang still loves him so much. Jongho is so amazing and so patient. He makes the blonde so happy and loved and appreciated. No one understands Yeosang like Jongho does, and he wasn't about to lose him. Jongho just wanted to protect his boyfriend right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Yeosang walked inside their shared apartment. It was eerily quiet. Jongho didn't even turn on the lights. His shoes scattered across the floor, his jacket pooled on the back of the couch. Yeosang sighed to himself, picked up the shoes and neatly placed them in the pile with the rest. He then picked up Jongho's jacket and held it in his hands. Jongho’s own blood painted the sleeve. Why did he feel like crying all of a sudden? His chest began to tighten again. Yeosang clenched onto the fabric and took a deep breath. The tears were coming and nothing was stopping them. But he didn't want to cry, not here, not right now. He brought his elbow to his face, sobbing into it, holding Jongho’s jacket in his other hand. His chest hurt, so fucking bad. Now he really wanted to crawl in a dark hole and never come back out. But he needed Jongho. And god does Jongho need him right about now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He took a few minutes to compose himself, straightening his back. His eyes were swollen and nose was running. He doesn't even wanna imagine how fucked he looks. Taking another deep breath, he made his way down their hallway, his hand tracing the cheap wallpaper that was slightly curling in the center as he walked towards their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The blonde peeked into the room, and there he was. Jongho. His boyfriend was laying on his back, hands on his stomach, just mindlessly staring at the ceiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he thinking about?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And that's when Yeosang heard-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fuck is Jongho crying?</span>
  </em>
  <span> If Jongho is crying, Yeosang is gonna lose it. Is Yeosang going to cry again? Fuck he's crying again. He’s a drunk emotional mess right now. Jongho had stood up when he noticed Yeosang. His eyes were glossy, he definitely was crying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Yeo-" Jongho didn't even get the chance to say anything else before Yeosang had crashed into his chest. The blonde buried his face into his boyfriend's neck. And somehow Jongho’s smell was so comforting right now. The brunette was so warm, and Yeosang fit so perfectly against his chest. Jongho is really crying now, his nose buried into the blonde’s locks. The brunette wrapped his arms around Yeosang's body. The older was shaking, so Jongho tightened his hug. Yeosang felt safe. Yeosang felt at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They had moved to the bed, laying face to face. Both of them have stopped crying at this point. Their heads were both pounding. Yeosang took Jongho's battered hand in his own, gently brushing his thumb over his bruised knuckles. Yeosang was so delicate, it made the brunette’s heart flutter. Jongho watched as his boyfriend inspected the wounds. He was so precious, attentive, and considerate. Jongho loves him dearly, and couldn't bear to see him hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They sat there for some time, just basking in each other's presence. That's all they needed right now, was each other. Yeosang would speak when he was ready, and Jongho is so patient. But they were both exhausted. Time felt like it was moving so slow. God knows what time it is right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You're an idiot, you know that? And you don't really think things through. And you kind of get an ego when you drink. Also your arguments with Wooyoung are very annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "okay okay... sheesh i get it." Jongho tensed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "but… Jongho… I’ve never seen you like that before. And it was really scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Yeosang was right. Jongho is a dork that gets heated over PubG matches and Fifa. He’s not a violent person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry Yeo-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "but thank you for taking care of me. It really means a lot. Just don't start anymore fights. I can't bear to see you lose your career or friends-." He was too tired to continue, every word was draining. His eyes were barely staying open at this point, his thumb had stopped brushing over Jongho’s knuckles,  "-I love you so much, Jjongie." Yeosang's lips curled into a lazy smile. He could hardly form a coherent sentence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jjongie? When's the last fucking time he's used that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Jongho's heart clenched. Of course he knows Yeosang loves him, but hearing the words leave’s the blonde's lips, just felt so good. There’s no one else in this world that gets to hear those words. Yeosang was everything to him and Jongho was for sure going to protect that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The brunette had brought his hand up and brushed over his boyfriend's cheek. Their bodies were brought together, legs tangled, limbs heavy. The blonde opened his eyes, they were so tried. Yeosang wanted to ask something, but couldn't gather the strength to form a sentence. But Jongho is pretty good at reading Yeosang, and by the way his boyfriend’s lips slightly pouted, the answer was quite obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The younger let out a small chuckle and brought their bodies impossibly closer. The brunette fit his lips against the blonde. The latter was too exhausted to reciprocate, except for a subtle hum. Jongho pulled away, and at this point Yeosang had passed out completely. He smiles to himself; He really is lucky to have Yeosang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   And all Yeosang could think was.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, maybe that fight was kinda hot though. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>